gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:EnglishJoker
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Roose Bolton page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! The Boy Who Cried Direwolf (talk) 19:52, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Season 4 finale and book 3 epilogue No, the episode wasn't "criticized" for leaving out the book epilogue. Criticized by WHO?! Yeah two years ago I that's how I pictured the ending, but there wasn't enough time to set it up. I'm mildly disappointed but as long as it happens next season, I don't mind (for that matter, stuff in Jon Snow's storyline from book 3 hasn't quite finished yet; not enough time). If anything, from the professional critics such as Westeros.org in their video review, said they didn't really mind if stuff just got shuffled around between seasons....so long as it happens eventually. It was utterly brazen of you to state "the episode was criticized" in the notes...without CITING anyone. I'm banning you for a week for this.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:25, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Temp ban http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Second_Trial_of_Tyrion_Lannister?diff=159927&oldid=159925 "Favor" is how the word is spelled correctly, not "favour". I'm temp banning you for one day to make sure this warning sinks in.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 18:48, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Blocking me at the drop of a hat: I noticed that you seem to be aching to find an excuse to block me. Now I don't know if its something you have against me or if you generally have a habit of abusing your power as an administrator, and I couldn't care less. As for the synopsis section of season 5, yes, I understand now that there were some elements that would be spoilers for those who haven't read the books, and you asked me to stop or I would be blocked, so I stopped, but you have blocked me twice for something entirely stupid that could have been reverted with an explanation put in the reason box: first for the episode "The Children", where I put that the episode was criticised because of the absence of Lady Stoneheart. Instead of doing some homework and research to see if it was true (which it is), you took the easy road and blocked me FOR A WEEK; second, merely because I put "favour" instead of "favor", you blocked me for a whole day, instead of correcting it and telling me in the reason box that this wiki uses American English spelling instead of British English. This attitude of yours is completely uncalled for on a public wiki. In fact, I've only seen ONE other wiki (Thomas the Tank Engine) where administrators behaved the way you do (they even went as far as to say "This is OUR wiki, this is how we want it" about a public wiki). On all the other wikis I've been on, the administrators show the utmost respect to newcomers. Now since you're an administrator and I'm just an ordinary user (you can look me up on the Kingdom Hearts and DC Animated Universe wikis, where I've made lots of contributions), I know I can't stop you from blocking users like swatting flies on the wall, but I think you ought to know that this attitude will get you into trouble one day if you continue to abuse your position. All I'm demanding is a little more respect as a fellow user, that's it, but if you block me one more time for something trivial such as American or British spelling or something that only needs a source, I will take action and speak to other administrators about this. Good day to you. EnglishJoker (talk) 11:39, September 21, 2014 (UTC) I am very sorry, ser, I didn't even see it as "banning" you just "getting your attention". The last three guys I gave Talk page warnings to completely ignored them - I honestly didn't think you'd be back on the wiki before even noticing. I should have made it like a one hour block or something...nothing that would affect your actual editing. I am not "aching" to permanently ban you or something, you have no systemic or repeated violations or misbehavior. Yes, in hindsight, you edit frequently enough that you'd have noticed a Talk page warning. I am sorry for the inconvenience.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 14:32, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Well thanks for paying attention to this. I hope we can work together on this wiki in the future. EnglishJoker (talk) 15:59, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Myranda http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Myranda?title=Myranda&diff=165690&oldid=165000&cb=5983 "In the fifth season, Myranda will stand in for Jeyne Poole, a character from the books only briefly featured in the series." DO NOT post such unsubstantiated rumor as fact! That's nothing but wild speculation circulating around some fan circles. You can only post major news like that about major changes to the books in upcoming TV episodes if you have a link citation to confirm it. (Also, don't simply link to a fanside page speculating on that. That is, if WatchersOnTheWall.com posts an op-ed saying "maybe Myranda will take Jeyne's role"....you can't even link to that, even if you phrase it as "some fansites speculate that Myranda will fill Jeyne's role" -- wikis can't do that, with changes so big as news. A gray area would be if a fansite officially made a news post but their sources were officially "anonymous" due to privacy issues.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:16, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Season 5 I keep taking the line out about "terrifying and infuriating the North" because I think it directly implies that we'll see the other shoe drop, as it were - implying that we'll see the Manderlys in Season 5. So far I've heard no casting reports about the Manderlys, so I'm reluctant to put that line in (and thus, its broad implications) because we're not sure if that will happen this season just yet. ...Just yet though, I do hope we get more info. But I keep cutting it out specifically due to lack of mention of the Manderlys. --The Dragon Demands (talk) 19:46, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Robert Strong There's no source for that in Season 5. And it wouls also be a spoiler so keep the Season 5 articles as it is please.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 15:38, February 5, 2015 (UTC) http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Season_5?diff=prev&oldid=171661 Explain to me in explicit detail how that article mentioned Qyburn or Robert Strong. Stop making edits to the Season 5 page, the past half dozen times every time you do I have to make minor corrections to it.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 16:27, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Rickard Karstark Thank you for setting up the quotes on the Rickard Karstark page.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:03, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Season 5 edits http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Season_5?diff=prev&oldid=172436 You are not editng the Season 5 page well. Every single time you've edited it we had to remove the extra tweaks you made to it. You are creating more work for the rest of us. You are not being helpful. The only reason I didn't lock the Season 5 description is because I can't lock it without locking the entire page - not just the plot, but also casting updates. We shouldn't be tinkering with the plot description anymore. I gave you a direct warning not to make any further changes to the Season 5 page. You ignored my warning and 5 days later started tinkering with it again. You also totally ignored my instruction to explain why you added info about Robert Strong into it, claiming it was mentioned in a link you posted, when it actually was not. I am giving you a one week temp ban for this as a warning. The next edit you make to the "plot" section of the Season 5 page, even to accurately fix a spelling error, I will give you a one month ban. You are abusing our tolerance.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:36, February 10, 2015 (UTC) :FINE!! EnglishJoker (talk) 22:59, February 10, 2015 (UTC) :: Don't sulk.--Ser Patrek, the Paintbrush Knight 13:11, February 11, 2015 (UTC) ...I regret being as stern about this as I was - sorry I've got stuff going on in my personal life (my parents have been nuts because my grandfather was dying). Let me rephrase it that the Season 5 page is already very full and I'd really prefer if you not tweak it anymore - i.e. we have no idea what Sansa Stark is doing in Season 5. Forget that other stuff I said about "don't even fix it for a spelling error" - fix something if you think it's an obvious error, etc. We've got a lot of other stuff that needs work and I'm trying not to make any more changes to "Season 5 - Plot" because it's very important (it's what everyone comes onto the wiki to read). So, not some bombastic "official warning", forget all of that - please just don't add any new significant sections (i.e. the Starks, we've said all that can be said). Sorry I was so frustrated with you, and thank you for returning to regular editing.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 22:16, March 5, 2015 (UTC) English Not sure why you left such a hostile remark about American English. The fact is, this series is an "American" show, THAT is why we use English as it is spelled in America. I hope this clears the matter up for you. 16:50, April 13, 2015 (UTC) : I think what he meant was that The Dragon Demands, when "correcting" people's spelling, should simply say "this wiki uses American spelling" instead of leaving snide mockery of other people's heritage in the edit summaries.--The White Winged Fury 17:01, April 13, 2015 (UTC) ::Yes, White Winged Fury, that is exactly what I meant. If American English is used here because this wiki is about an American TV series, I understand fully and I will abide by it with no problem, but when British English is deemed as "incorrect" instead of "not used here", it becomes a problem for me because it is an ignorant and insensitive remark about the culture that I come from. Thank you very much for understanding my position. EnglishJoker (talk) 17:02, April 13, 2015 (UTC)